With continuous development of information technology and network technology, the concept of using network to achieve information transfer and resource share has been widely applied to various industries. The banking industry is one of the industries where information technology is the most widely applied. Basically all the commercial banks have realized on-line processing for bank transaction system, which means an on-line transaction processing system has been built.
Generally, an on-line transaction processing system can collect and process transaction-related data in real time and can share database and change in status of other files. A transaction can be considered as a discrete unit of work. For example, a transaction could be a write operation for modifying a user's account balance or inventory item. In on-line transaction processing, the transaction is typically executed immediately, which is contrary to batch processing. In the case of batch processing, a batch of transactions are stored for a period of time and executed after that. Most of the batch processing (e.g., exchange of accounta) is executed in the night. Civil aviation ticket booking system and bank POS system are examples of on-line transaction processing system, in terms of which the real time characteristic of on-line transaction processing system can be easily understood.
Health check and corresponding control could be very important for an on-line transaction processing system which has high demands on availability. Specifically, health check comprises examining transaction processing condition on each process, occupation condition of system hardware resource occupation in the on-line transaction processing system, etc. Taking the banking industry as an example, POS system has to be able to provide service for people 24 hours every day in many cases, while no occurrence of failure has to be ensured. With the development of economy, the requirements on this kind of service and the demands on reliability are also increasing. In such cases, manual system check and emergency handling control can not meet demands on availability of on-line system any more. Automatic health check has become a necessary part of such systems. However, in existing automatic health check solutions, system operation status threshold is often set by human. Therefore, there exist problems such as poor flexibility and low accuracy in status check, etc. Moreover, for some automatic health check apparatuses, an instruction from external system is still required to execute control measures, which makes emergency reaction too slow and thus emergency situations not handled timely.
For these reasons, there is a great need for self-adaptive automatic health check method and apparatus that provides high sensitivity and high accuracy.